Sirius's Mirror
by siriusblkfan4lif
Summary: What if this is how he comes back...


"Sirius Black, SIRIUS BLACK!" Harry screamed, his eyes beginning to tear up. Harry wanted to break the mirror again, but he couldn't bring himself to. Sirius had given it to him, and he wasn't going to ruin his gift, but he wanted to break down--to snap. He felt so alone. His godfather was the closest person he had had to his real father, and now he was gone too. Yet Harry continued to stare at the mirror. He would not remove his eyes from it. There was no reason why, but he just felt like holding it out in front of him for a little while longer, knowing that no one would answer.

"Sirius Black, my godfather, the only person that must have loved me as much as my mum and dad." Harry muttered, staring at his reflection. He sighed and felt really stupid, and just as he was thinking about putting the mirror away, something happened. The mirror began to swirl so that his face no longer was staring back at him, but the shadow of another person. Harry fell off of his chair onto his side, the mirror still gripped tightly in his hands. He straightened himself so he was sitting up on the floor just in time to see…

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, almost hyperventilating with shock. His heart was pounding.

"Hello Harry." Sirius said, beaming back from the mirror in Harry's hands. "Did you really mean all of that?"

"I-Uh-I…" Harry stammered.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. 'This must be a dream,' he thought. 'A terrible, stupid dream that's going to make me feel horrible in the morning.'

"Well?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrow. Harry came back to his senses.

"Yeah. Yes, of course I meant it. You _know_ I did, Sirius." Harry told his Godfather.

Sirius smiled, "I _had_ the mirror, just in case. I guess I should've told you it still worked even though one of us was not really… in the same _place_ as the other."

"But how come you didn't answer me last year when I called you with it?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"I was still in the process of dying, that's why." Sirius said, a hint of gloominess in his voice. "Anyway, like I said, even if you're dead you can still talk to someone, as long as both mirrors are with the two people."

Harry thought for a moment.

"Then what about-"

"Your father. Yes, I could have still talked to him, but he didn't have a mirror, I had both of them. He told me to keep them after we both finished school." He explained.

Harry forgot all about the possibility that this was all a dream; he had never felt so happy in his life. He was talking to Sirius again. He had so many questions.

"Sirius, what was that veil you fell though? I heard voices coming from it. It lured me to it and Hermoine had to pull me back from it for me to come back to my senses. It was weird, it was like I was going to walk right through it if she hadn't stopped me."

"Ah, the veil." Sirius said, "I don't know _exactly_ what it is, but I am very happy here." He said, and then he moved out of the way to reveal the most beautiful place Harry had ever seen. It looked like heaven. It was cloudy and gray, but there were brooks filled with clear water, elegant animals like tigers and great big bears walking around, and a bunch of people running around the scenery together. "I expect it was a doorway to, well, whatever your heart desires." He finished.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Like the Mirror of Erised?" Harry asked.

"I guess, except you can walk right into it." Sirius shrugged.

"I want to go too then." Harry told Sirius.

"No Harry, once you go through, I don't think you could ever get back out."

"I don't care!" Harry shouted. "_Do you know what I'd see_! Do you know! Do you know who'd be there with me!"

"Who?"

"YOU! You, and my mum and dad and _everybody_!" Harry yelled, taken aback by the volume of his own voice.

Sirius continued to look up at him. He gave Harry a warning glance that told him to pay attention to his next words.

"Now Harry, do you know what will happen if you came here instead of staying out there?"

"Yeah, I couldn't go back to the real world, but besides that—"

"But, do you know what would happen to everybody else in your world?"

Harry paused. He hadn't thought of that. 'What _would_ happen?'

"Voldemort will take over. Everything will be gone, Harry. It will be the downfall of the magical world... there won't be a muggle _alive_ or a wizard free…."

Harry looked down at his godfather's face, ashamed and very disappointed. Harry knew what he had to do one day, but he was dreading it.

"Sirius, do you know what happened at the Ministry?" Harry said quietly.

"No."

"Well, after what happened to you, I escaped from Lupin. He was holding me back… I got free from his grasp and I followed Bellatrix Lestrange. I told her I'd kill her for what she did to you. And then I met Voldemort again. I was fighting Bellatrix and then Voldemort came. I almost died right then, I could almost taste my own death… and then Dumbledore came. He battled with Voldemort and then Voldemort fled somewhere… and then Dumbledore made a portkey that led me back to his office. Dumbledore came there too later, and showed me the Prophecy. It explained everything. Do you know what the prophecy said, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, and he began to dread what he was going to hear next.

"It said that I was the only one to stop him, the only person picked by birth to stop Voldemort… and that when one of us had defeated the other, either me killing Voldemort or him killing me, we'd both… we'd both _die_."

Sirius's eyes went wide with shock. It took a few long seconds before he did anything else, and then his eyes suddenly filled with compassion as he stared up at Harry.

"Are you sure this is true?" He asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Then you'll be with me and your mother and father someday." Sirius said, moving aside. He appeared to be extremely distraught. He left the mirror.

"Sirius? SIRIUS?" Harry called into the mirror, but another shadow was beginning to come into view. A very pretty lady, with almond-shaped green eyes now stared back at him.

"Mum." He whispered, a tear leaking down his cheek.


End file.
